digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
Duel with the Deva
Duel with the Deva is the seventeenth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Back to Nature, Back to Battle and followed by Digital Beauty. Plot A kid buys some Digimon cards so he has seven in his deck, as seven is his lucky number. However, a man in a yellow jacket bumps into him, causing him to drop his cards. When he picks them up, he finds an additional card with them. Not wanting eight cards in his deck, he decides to get rid of it. At Shinjuku Park, a kid named Jeremy has received the 7 kid's extra card, and shows it to Henry, Kenta, and the kid who lost a game to Kazu a while back. He gives it to Kenta, who gives it to Henry. At Terriermon's suggestion, Henry starts to slide the card through his digivice, but before he can, it turns into a blue card. Henry gives the blue card to Janyu to figure out what it is. Janyu scans it, and recognizes something in the numbers that appear on the screen. Henry asks Kenta where Jeremy got the card from. They ask Jeremy, who tells them that he got it from a kid who wore the number 7. Takato, Henry, and Rika head to the other side of town to look for him. He tells him that he found the card at Akihabara by the electronics. He tells them how he found it, mentioning that he was wearing a yellow jacket. The man with the yellow jacket types something on his computer in an unknown room, while Janyu remembers the Digimon project, knowing what the code he saw really meant, and the name Shibumi appeared on the screen when he scanned the card. Guilmon is unable to go with Takato, Henry, Rika, and Terriermon to Akihabara, as Takato knows they would never let him on the train. While Takato and Henry are walking along a path, Impmon challenges Terriermon to a rematch. Janyu walks in and sees Impmon, who throws fireballs at him. Terriermon defends Janyu, and Impmon runs off. Janyu tells Henry they need to talk, and Henry, sure that Janyu will make him get rid of Terriermon, runs off with Terriermon and Takato. At Hypnos, Riley and Tally send Yuggoth after two evil Digimon they are tracking, but it disintegrates when it gets near them. Takato, Henry, Rika, and Terriermon are at Akihabara and waiting for the man in the yellow jacket to show up, when the two centaurlike evil Digimon bio-emerge - Pajiramon and Vajramon. Both are Devas, and begin eating computer appliances. Renamon appears, and it is decided she should fight Vajramon while Terriermon fights Pajiramon. Pajiramon has the advantage against Terriermon, who digivolves to Gargomon. Vajramon expresses interest in seeing Renamon's champion form, and she calls him a pig before they fight. She is unable to damage him but he toys around with her, to Pajiramon's annoyance. None of Henry's card are able to help Gargomon against Pajiramon, who stomps on him. Henry uses Rock Armor on Gargomon to turn him to stone for defense, but Pajiramon begins to smash him with her hooves. Takato tells Henry that the blue card is their only chance. Henry says they don't know what it does, but Takato points out that Gargomon will die if he does nothing. Henry uses the blue card, and once Calumon's power activates, Gargomon matrix digivolves to Rapidmon, who gains the upper hand on Pajiramon. Pajiramon decides to take a human shield, but Rapidmon uses Tri Beam to destroy her and Vajramon. However, Vajramon is instantly revived, reappearing in another area of Shinjuku. At Henry's house, Janyu appreciates Terriermon protecting him from Impmon, and has nothing against him. He tells Henry about the Digimon project, that he and his friends created the first Digimon 20 years ago, experimenting in creating artificial life forms, leading to them giving them survival instinct and individual personalities. They never got to see the final version, because as their biggest breakthroughs happened, the sponsors cut the funding for the project, forcing them to shut down. The Digimon show and card game were based off this project that was never created and Janyu never got credit for. Janyu asks Terriermon about the blue card, mentioning Shibumi's code. Vajramon appears before Rika and Renamon, and wants Renamon to return to the digital world with her. Renamon has some questions that only he can answer, and they go to the digital world. Notes *The antagonists of this episode are Pajiramon and Vajramon *Terriermon matrix digivolves to Rapidmon for the first time *First appearance of Shibumi *Janyu becomes aware of the existence of Digimon *The story of the Digimon project is revealed Trivia *This is the only time a Digimon ever comes back to life after being destroyed. All other deaths in the series are final. This is different from the first two seasons in which good Digimon are reborn in Primary Village and don't permanently die. Category:Episodes